This invention relates to a device for removing lint particles from articles of clothing, e.g. a suit, sweater, dress, etc. In one form of the invention the lint-removal device comprises a frame structure having three straight-edged knife blades oriented one behind another to exert a scrapping action on the fabric surface as the frame structure is manually moved over that surface. Cutter edges on the knife blades act as miniature shovel elements to undercut lint particles on the fabric surface. The sharp cutter edges tend to cut into the lint particle threads so as to lock onto the threads, thereby pulling the threads along the fabric surface. Lint particles collect on the front faces of the knife elements.
It is known to remove lint from articles of clothing by utilizing a roller having a tacky (sticky) surface. U.S. Pat. No. 3,421,170 to F. Thomas, is representative of such roller-type lint-removal devices. I am not aware of any lint-removal devices using spaced knife blades adapted to exert a scrapping action on the fabric surface.